An Unforgetable Christmas
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: Tommy and Jude are married with a daughter name Andrea. It's Christmas Eve and Andrea wants to make cookies for Santa. One-Shot. Jommy, obviously. Better than it sounds. Please review!


**Hey, everyone! This is my first time writing a one shot, so be nice! Lol kidding. This is a Christmas Fanfic. I thought since it's Christmas almost, I'd write one, just for fun and see how it turns out. Thanks for reading and please review. ~ Angelica a.k.a. ilovetimrozon~ P.S. I've decided to write this in "" quotation, just to try it out. So, please tell me what you think.**

_Jude and Tommy is married with a daughter named Andrea, she's 9. Jude is 27 and Tommy 34. It's Christmas eve. Both Tommy and Jude still worked at G-Majors. Tommy is still a producer and so is Jude. She stopped singing after she had Andrea and decided to produce with Tommy._

_**Tommy is at work now, working his late hours that he owed Darius. Jude is at home with Andrea, waiting for Tommy to come home.**_

Andrea placed the last ornament on the tree and smiles. The tree was truly beautiful and finally finished. The multiple-colored lights, shiny-glassed colorful ornaments, and the big, shining star on top of the tree. She looks at her mom with happiness tinkling in her eyes.

"What do you think, Mommy?" Andrea asks Jude. Jude smiles at her and wraps her arms around her and kisses her head.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart. You did an amazing job." Jude said, running her fingers through Andrea's soft curls. Andrea was an beautiful little girl. Her long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and the creamy, soft skin she inherited from Jude. She had Tommy's eyes through. The whole house looked like Christmas, especially the livingroom. Decorations was everywhere. There was a sign on the front door saying "Merry Christmas" and Stocking hanging over the fireplace with the names of Andrea, Jude and Tommy on top of each stocking.

Andrea smiles, turning into her mother's arms, looking up at her. "Really, Mommy?"

Jude nods, "Really. Just wait until your father gets here, he's gonna love it!" Jude smiles, as she see her daughter's face lite up with joy. She grabs Andrea hand. "Come on, let's go make those cookies for Santa." Jude said to her daughter. Andrea smiles widely and runs in the direction of the kitchen, pulling Jude along. Jude laughs.

"Okay. What do we need first?" Andrea asks. Jude picks her up and sat her on the counter.

"A big bowl." Jude moves away from the counter to the bottom shelves where all the pots and bowls were. She grabs the large, stainless, metal bowl out the shelf and washes it out in the sink. Jude shakes the remains of water off and placed it on the counter next to Andrea.

"Now what?" Andrea asks again.

Jude smiles and walks over to the refrigerator. "Ingredients. Lucky for you, I know a good sugar cookie recipe by hard." Jude said. She opens the refrigerator and grabs one egg then closes the door. Jude walks over to the cabinet and gets the baking power, all-purpose flour, vanilla extract and the sugar out. She carried all the stuff to the counter and the grabs the butter that was sitting on the counter to get soft. "Okay, now all we need to do is-"

Andrea cuts her off. "Mix them!" She shouts, happily.

Jude smiles. "Yep."

Andrea looks at the ingredients then back at Jude. "What are we gonna mix first?" Andrea asks.

"The flour." Jude said, grabbing the all-purpose flour and pours the right amount into the large bowl. She flicks some on Andrea nose, making her giggle. "Then the baking powder and sugar. You mix those together and then add the egg." Jude said, looking at Andrea, who was looking in the bowl in fascination. "You want to crack the egg?" Jude asks. Andrea's head flew up and grins, nodding.

"Yeah!" She replies with glee. Jude hands her the egg. Andrea grabs it eagerly.

"Gently tap it on the edge of the bowl, then hold the shells open, okay?" Jude said. Andrea nods, doing exactly what Jude said but unfortunately not over the bowl and the egg ended up on the titled floor. Andrea gasp. She looks up at Jude in horror, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mommy! It was a accident!" cried Andrea who was looking at the floor in shame. Jude frowns, rubbing Andrea's hair in comfort.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's just an egg, no harm no foul. You did nothing wrong." Jude lifts her chin to see tears down her rosy cheeks. Jude frowns more before wiping them away the kissing each cheek. "It alright, Andrea. No need to cry. Okay?" Andrea nods, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Jude smiles. "Who wants a hug?"

Andrea smiles, happily. "Me!" She said, lifting her arms around Jude's neck and squeeze tightly, burying her face into Jude's neck. Jude smiles, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

"Feel better?"

Andrea nods and pulls back with her arms still around Jude's neck. "I love you, mommy." She said and places a big kiss on her mom's cheek. Jude chuckles.

Jude smiles, "I love you too, sweetie." Jude said back. Andrea smiles.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Jude said.

"Okay." Andrea answered. Jude picks Andrea up and places her on her feet on the floor. Jude went to the sink and wets the Christmas red, small towel decorated with Santa Clause that was hanging up as decoration in warm water and brought it over to Andrea to clean her up. Jude wipes her cheeks and hands and then cleans up the egg off the floor. When she finished, Jude washed the towel off and hung it back up.

"Sweetie, can you get another egg for mommy, please?" Jude asked.

Andrea nods, walking to the refrigerator and opens it. She looked up and down on the shelves before her eyes landed on the carton of eggs. She opens the box and grabs the chilled egg out. Andrea closes the door and gives her mom the egg.

"Thanks you." Jude said, putting the egg down on the counter before pulling Andrea up on the counter again.

"Do you want to try again?" Jude asks Andrea.

Andrea nods. Jude gives her the egg and places the bowl into her lap. Andrea gently tapped the egg at the edge of the sliver bowl and holds the egg over it. The egg slid out its shell and landed into the bowl. Andrea smiled, looking up at her mom in excitement.

"I did it, mom! I did it!" Andrea shouts, excitedly.

Jude smiles, "You sure did. Want to mix it?" Jude asks. Andrea nods. Jude turns around to the sink where the draws were and grab the big, wooden spoon rinses it and hands it to Andrea. "Be careful."

"It's just cookie mix, mom." Andrea said. Jude laughs softly.

"I know. But I'm sure you don't want another egg crisis, right?" Jude said. Andrea nods and began slowly to mix the flour, sugar and baking soda together. Jude adds the soften butter into the bowl slowly. Stirring the butter was easy because it was at room temperature. Jude opens the tiny bottle of vanilla extract and pours alittle in the twists the small top back on. Andrea mixes them all together with the spoon. It was all mixed up good. Andrea did a great job. While Andrea was stirring, Jude went over to the stove and turned it up to 350 degrees.

"Now, here's the fun part. We get to take the cookie dough and make Christmas shapes outta them."Jude said. Andrea smiles. Jude grabs Tommy's chopping board from the counter and washes it off then shakes it from water; grabbing it back to the counter. Jude grabs a hand-full of flour and sprinkles it over the board then went to grab the rolling pan out the draw and rubbed flour over it also. Jude put the rolling pin on the board and grabs the big glob of dough and places it on the board and again sprinkled flour on it, so it wouldn't stick to the rolling pin.

Jude looks over at her daughter, "Want to help me roll it?" Jude asks, putting the rolling pin on the cookie dough. Andrea nods, smiling.

"You grab that end and I'll grab this one, cool?" Jude said, pointing to the left end then the right.

"Cool." Andrea agreed, grabbing her end and rolls with Jude. Up and down, up and down. Then Jude switched it up a bit, turning the rolling pin around into a vertical line; rolling the ends of the dough. When Jude and Andrea was finished, she put the rolling pin next to the board. She dusted her hands off and reaches for the bendable, metal Christmas cookie cutter shapes. There was 9 different styles. A stocking, star, snowman, Christmas tree, angel, snowflake, Christmas present, candy cane and a mitten. Jude had already cleaned them and hands Andrea 5 of them. Jude kept the rest. Andrea placed her 5 shapes on the dough and waited for her mom to do the same. When she did, Andrea pressed down on the shapes with Jude's help.

"Finished. What's next?" asked Andrea. Jude reaches over Andrea for the cooking sheet pan that was clean and put it down next to rolling pin.

"We bake them." Jude said, taking the cookie cutter shapes out the dough pulling out the cookie along with it and placed them on the cooking pan sheet; she did the same to the others. Jude grabs the pan and walks over to the stove, opens it and slid the pan into the hot heat and closing the stove door. She walks back over to Andrea. Andrea looks up.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. Why don't you go play in your room while mommy cleans up, okay?" Jude said.

"Okay." Andrea said. "But you'll call me when they're done, right?

"Of course." Jude replies. Andrea nods, flashing Jude a smile before raising her arms up to Jude to take her down from the counter. Jude grabs her by the waist and gently placed her down on her feet. Andrea ran to her room as soon as her feet hit the floor. Jude chuckles softly and shakes her head. She turned to the mess on the counter and sighs then got to work.

A tired and cold looking Tommy came through the door. It was freezing out there. It just had start snowing when he left G-majors, after he finished his hours. Tommy sighs as the warmth hit is skin, it was nice to be in his warm, toasty house than outside in the freezing cold. A soft colorful lighting caught his attention, it was the tree. He smiles at the beautiful tree. It was gorgeous. He knew Andrea and Jude worked hard on it. A delicious smell invaded Tommy's noses. Cookies. Sugar cookies. He smiles. Tommy took off his light blue matching hat, scarf and gloves and his black pee coat; threw them on the chair in the livingroom and headed for the kitchen.

Jude who was unaware of Tommy coming in was washing the sliver, metal, stainless bowl on in sink jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Jude smiled as the familiar scent entered her nose, she snuggled into the embrace and sighs softly.

"Hi." Tommy whispers softy into Jude's ear. She shiver at the contact and whispers back.

"Hi."

"Since when do you cook?" Tommy said, ruining the moment. Jude scoffs playfully and pulls away from Tommy.

"Way to ruin a moment, Quincy!" Jude said. Tommy shrugs, giving her his signature smirk. "And since now. I promised Andrea we'd make Christmas cookies for Santa tonight, after we finished the tree."

"Yeah. It's great. She did an excellent job." Tommy said. Jude nods, agreeing with him.

"She did."

"Speaking of Andrea, where is my girl?" Tommy asks.

"In her room playing. I told her I'll call her when the cookie gets done." Jude answered. "How was work?" She asks. Tommy exhales sharply, throwing himself into one of the kitchen chairs.

Jude frowns.

"That bad, huh?"

Tommy nods. "Worst. Now, since Karma is on a break because her pregnancy, G-Majors is dropping sales and losing money. So, Darius is on my ass even more now." Jude frowns then suddenly smiles getting an idea to take Tommy's mind off work. She walks over to him, in between his legs. Tommy looks down at her with raised eyebrows.

"I can take your mind off work and on to something....else." Jude said, looking into his eyes then at his lips. Tommy smirks, grabbing her hips gently.

"Oh, really?"

Jude watches how his lips move when he smirked and talked. "Really." She said, before slamming her lips onto his soft ones. Tommy groans, tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Jude tilts her head to the side, deepening the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Tommy slid his tongue over Jude's lips gently. She automatically opens her mouth, letting Tommy's tongue dance with hers. Jude moans, gripping the nape of Tommy's hair, tightly. Abruptly, Tommy pulls away and sniffs. Jude looks at him in a confused daze.

"Do you smell something burning?" Tommy asks. Jude gives him another confuse look before realization entered her face.

"Oh shit, the cookies!" She shouts, pulling away from Tommy and ran to the stove. Tommy laughs. Now this is definitely gonna be a Christmas he'll never forget.

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!_**


End file.
